Unspoken
by PortgasDDom
Summary: Their Love Is Uncommon In the Village of Konoha. But to them they were perfect. (Revised)
1. Lilac

This is the newly revised "Unspoken". I had altered their ages a bit because in reality their ages are way off to be in any sort of relationship. I have switched the rating to M because well it's two beautiful people. Lol

Continue on from my babbling.

I do not own Naruto. Or anything for this matter.

Enjoy (:

* * *

She doesn't know how it happened or when but Ino Yamanaka had finally got over the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Not once since the end of her crush did she cry or whine about him. Everyone was shocked about the sudden news, even her two main companions. Ino had liked Sasuke as long as they can remember so this was some really shocking news. She never brought up the young Uchiha again. In fact, Ino has changed. She still had her headstrong attitude but she carried herself differently. She was no longer the young fan girl she once was. Ino was now stronger and more mature. Shikamaru and Choji were the first people to notice.

After having a guys day out Shikamaru and Choji were heading to the Yamanaka's Flower shop to see their female teammate. It had been almost two months since they had last seen her due to her mission lasting a lot longer than it originally intended. Since Ino joined the ANBU it was kind of rare to see her in the flower shop now days. The boys didn't want to take the chance and miss her. As soon as the flowers in the shop became visible Shikamaru stopped in his place and just stared at the person beyond the widows. Choji had stopped to look at Shikamaru and then looked to what had the Shadow user memorized. He traced Shikamaru's line of vision and ended up seeing Ino rearranging the flowers that decorated the walls of the shop. Choji couldn't help but stare also. Ino was plucking Lilacs from the wall and held it in her arms that quickly formed a bouquet. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as the sun had shown on her face and the blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Choji had smiled and looked back at Shikamaru who still held his gaze. His eyes had softened as Shikamaru started blushing.

Since then the boys had seen her in a whole new light Shikamaru more than Choji. Ino had started keeping to herself and her team. They were her family. Everyone was quick to notice that Ino didn't get mad as bad as Sakura did. She kept calm and handled everything with a smile. This made the young Yamanaka more beautiful. But Ino had her own reasons for changing herself. She had fallen in love.

Ino knew it was love because she spent nights deciphering her feelings. She has thought it was a simple crush, something that could easily be discarded. But every time she thought of him her heart would race and she felt hot in the face. Ino smiled as she put her hand on her heart to feel its beating tune. Ino closed her eyes and started remembering how all this started happening.

It had been just an ordinary day. Ino worked her morning shift at the hospital and was don't by her usual time at 5. After that time Ino would disappear deep within the forest. Within the forest there resides a beautiful waterfall that glistened when the sun hit its surface and the lake was as clear as could be. Nothing went unnoticed in the water. Ino was getting closer to her destination. The smell the waterfall ignited was getting stronger and the sounds of the falling water getting louder. Before she knew she was there standing on a rock that hovered over the lake. Ino smiled as she started taking off her clothes which just left her in her lacey black bra and matching panties. She wasn't scared, this place was hard to find within the forest so no one would dare see her in this condition. As soon as she folded her clothes neatly on the rock where she once stood, Ino walked on the water. The wind tickled her skin and made her hair dance around her. She couldn't help but giggle. She finally straightened her body and her concentration and then she started performing a jutsu. It wasn't one she was familiar with. During her studies she wandered off studying her family jutsu and really wanted to this particular one. Back when Konoha 11 were still Genin she remembered Team 7 going on a mission and when they came back Naruto kept going on and on about Kakashi and his water dragon jutsu.

Since that moment the copy nin had tweaked her interest. She was almost 20 already and no longer the child she once was, somehow she had hoped he would take interest in her… _guess not._ Ino groaned.

The water started rippling and a dragons head came out hovering above her. Ino closed her eyes and held onto her concentration. The dragon's body kept coming out.

 _Kakashi.. Wait? Is that clapping?_

Ino opened her eyes and dropped her hands. The dragon started falling apart which led to Ino getting wet in the process. _None of that mattered._ She stared at the area where the noise was coming from. Out of the shadows came none other than the copy nin himself. His looked his usual. His spiky silver hair, with his forehead protector covering his left eye, and his face still hidden but if you looked closely you could easily notice his smirk.

Ino kept her attention to the copy nin. She was not in any way embarrassed about her body, she didn't bother to hide either. This is what she had wanted…. _Right?_

His attention was on her.

He heard the dragon's roar when other didn't. He was at Ichiraku with Shikamaru, Choji and Guy when he heard it. Kakashi looked around to see if anyone else had but no one stopped what they were doing. He politely paid and went towards the sounds which lead him here standing in front of the half naked Yamanaka.

He couldn't help but stare. Hey hair clung to her toned body and her eyes.. _her eyes are beautiful._

He kept his feelings to himself. Finding out from her father Ino had joined ANBU made his heart clench. After his own experience within ANBU he hoped none of Konoha 11 experienced the same thing. Once he saw team 10 together he saw how much the blonde had grown. He noticed her strength. She wasn't as strong as Sakura but she was stronger emotionally than the pink haired ninja was. She knew what being a team meant. But he kept all his feeling to himself because he was 6 years her senior. This was uncommon in Konoha.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"I heard it. The roar the water dragon emitted."

"You saw it now leave." Her eyes were betraying her. They held a different emotion.

Kakashi ignored her as he continued on towards were she stood. Ino's legs were becoming like jelly the more closer he got but she held her ground because she didn't want Kakashi to know. Oh but he knew. He could see her heart on her sleeve. He noticed how she looked at him. He noticed that she changed. He noticed her blush every time she looks at _lilacs_ .. his favorite flower. He noticed her body change. Her noticed her. His Ino Yamanaka the most beautiful girl in Konoha.

Now he was right in front of her in her most vulnerable state, staring into her eyes that mimicked the sky. He won't admit it out loud but his heart yearned for her and hers for him. He was her lilac and he knew that.

"Ino.."

Ino's eyes widened as Kakashi peeled down his mask and bent his head towards hers. His face more handsome than she had imagined. His lips were softer than any fantasy had made them. Sparks were going off between them and they both felt it. Ino could help but let out a moan that didn't go unnoticed by him. His tongue was exploring every part of her mouth while his hands held onto her arms. Ino's chakra was spinning out of control that she lost her balanced in the water. Kakashi pulled her towards him and kissed her again. Ino entangled her legs around his waist not breaking the kiss. _Man she wanted him. This is what she always dreamed of._

Ino started taking of his green vest which she threw towards the sand that outline the lake. Kakashi's face softened at the girl. _She was beautiful in every way._ Ino saw love in his eyes. She ran her hands up his face lovingly and pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. Ino didn't flinch or hesitate. She kissed his eye, then his cheek, and straight back to his lips. That was what made Kakashi lose his cool. With Ino still straddling his waist he groped her ass to hold her in place and he walked to where his vest was discarded. Picked it up and walked to where the waterfall was coming down.

Ino looked at Kakashi questionably. When he walked through the water fall there was a cave which was hidden behind the falling water. Ino was shocked and looked at the copy nin.

"How did…"

"This is where I always come to get away. I was just as shocked as you that you even found this place."

Ino was embarrassed and looked away.

"But I'm happy you did." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Aren't we going a little too fast" she piped out as he left her a love mark on her.

Kakashi growled. "No I'm just finally making you mine."

Ino's faced turned bright red. Kakashi laid her down on the cool tiled floor and while on his knees he took off his shirt that clung to him. Ino just stared at the tone body he hid so well with his vest. It was still mid day because the sun peered through the waterfall and lightened the little cave. There were crystals along the wall that sparkled when the sun hit which decorated both their bodies. It was beyond beautiful. Ino brought her attention back to Kakashi who was memerorized in her.

"K-Kakashi.."

He kissed her with so much passion. Everything felt right. Nothing else in the world matter. They stripped each other so there was nothing that separated them. Skin to skin they made love. He claimed her as his and nothing else mattered.

…Because he was her lilac and she was his.

* * *

So I had the original story of unspoken posted but I didn't like the way it came out so I had deleted the first chapter. I wanted to give the story a why and how.

I like Ino a lot because she's not like Sakura plus she's very pretty! I just love Kakashi. Because who doesn't lol

Well this was a first chapter of the newly revised Unspoken.

Review (:


	2. Everytime We Touch

I am very pleased on how this story is coming out. I wish this couple could really happen! But the real characters have different ages which would have made it creepy. Ugh

Anyway I am open for any ideas you guys wanted to throw into this story. I am also planning on writing Kor'i Anders and Dick Grayson stories. Along Ino and Kakashi of course or Shikamaru and Ino.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Naruto.

The song inspired by this was Everytime we touch by Cascada.

Which in addition I also do not own.

Enjoy (:

* * *

It has been almost a month since Ino last saw Kakashi. Ino had sighed. It was closing time for the Yamanaka flower shop. The stars decorated the skies and the moon lit up most of Konoha. Ino had finished watering the flowers and cleaned up the shop. She has packed her belongings, turned off the lights, and locked the shop. As she stood outside the dark shop she couldn't help but stare at her reflection. She was a spitting image of her father, the man she missed more than anything. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Ino was finally making her way home through the quiet streets of Konoha. The wind howled and the crickets chirped. Before she knew she had reached her home. Ino had unlocked her door and stared at the darkness that resided within.

"I'm home!" The silence welcomed her.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes softened. _This is home._ She took off her shoes and dropped her belongings on the couch in the living room. _Kakashi._ The pain in her chest tightened. She missed him. Ino let her blonde hair lose from her signature ponytail. The house felt warm, slowly Ino started stripping away her clothes as she got closer to her to her room that was located at the back of the house. Ino never bothered turning on the lights the moon radiated enough light for Ino to see her way through. As she made it to her room she was clad in nothing but a purple lace bra and matching thong. The moon's rays lit up most of the room. Ino went towards the sliding door in her room and opened it up to reveal the cool harsh winds of the October nights. She couldn't help but let out a moan as the winds dance on her skin.

Feeling her body temperature steady out a bit she finally made her way to her purple king sized bed that resided in the middle of her room across from the glass doors. Her hair was sprawled everywhere and her arms and legs were just outstretched. The silence in her room was irking her. Ino slung her arm over her eyes as she thought about everything from the white haired copy nin to her friends Choji and Shikamaru. Even with having them so close she still felt so alone.

"Kakashi" she whispered "I miss you."

Her white curtains flew up as the wind hissed while entering her home. Ino pulled up her arm to see if anything had made its way in and at then.. she felt it. She felt his chakra. She moved to push herself off the bed but was slow as Kakashi had pinned her hands above her head. Her cerulean eyes widened as she saw the masked nin above her.

"K-Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

He used his free hands to pull down his mask.

"I need you." He moved closer to her, his lips just grazing hers. "I want you Ino."

Without that he kissed her and pushed himself closer to her body. Ino could feel his groin grinding against her leg. Kakashi's tongue begged her for an entrance and Ino obliged. Kakashi deepened the kiss as his tongue did wonders in her mouth. Ino arched her back and gave out a moan. Kakashi pushed her body down with his free hand and broke the kiss to pull himself up letting her hands go in the process. He straddled her hips as unzipped his vest and threw it aside of the bed. Ino could just watch in awe as his eyes never left hers. With his arms crossed her grabbed the hem of his skin tight shirt and pulled it over his head revealing the muscular body it had hidden. Ino could feel herself getting hot. Her heart was beating faster and faster as her hands started roaming all over his chest. Kakashi didn't budge.. he couldn't let himself. She was enjoying herself and that's what he wanted.

Ino's hand slid up to nape of his neck and puller him towards her. Not bother to hold back anymore he kissed her hungrily and pulled away to her neck. Ino pulled her head to give him better access and by gods she was loving it. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Kakashi let out a groan the vibrated off her skin. Ino was getting hotter and hotter. Every time he touched her Ino got this wonderful feeling that would make her feel wonders. Every time they kissed Ino could reach for the sky. Ino would buck her hips towards him and Kakashi getting the sign pulled her up so she was straddling his hips. He just looked up at Ino who was looking down at him with a blush on her face. He put his arms around her and unstrapped her bra. As soon it became free he pulled it down her arms and discarded it. Her breasts were free for him. He didn't hesitate as he took her right breast in his mouth. Ino let out a gasp as she threw her head back. Ino's nipple was getting hard as Kakashi just sucked on it. It was starting to sting but she didn't want him to stop. Kakashi pulled away which left a string of saliva and proceeded to her other.

Ino had to keep her palms on his shoulders to keep her upright. Every time he touched her she could feel the static. Her thong was getting soaked.

"M-More Kakashi" she whimpered.

Kakashi has stopped sucking on breast. She could feel him smile as he started grinding her nipple against his teeth. Ino let out a loud moan of pleasure. Satisfied with her reaction Kakashi used his right hand to feel his way down her hip then her leg. He stopped mid thigh as he rubbed her inner thigh. He heard her whimper. He wanted her to scream. He pulled aside the purple laced cloth and started rubbing her clit. She once again threw her head back and started moaning. Kakashi stopped biting her nipple to see her reaction. As he looked up he saw her eyes closed and her red tinted face. Using his left hand he snaked her arm around to hold her left shoulder and pushed his fingers in her. Ino let out a scream of pleasure and Kakashi held her in place. Ino dug her nails in his arm and starting quivering. He started pushing his fingers in her. Tonight was for her. Kakashi pumped faster. Ino filled the rooms with moans. He had slowed down to slip in another finger. She was begging for more. He obliged. He continued pumping in her as her juices were covering his fingers. Kakashi couldn't help but let out a groan. His dick was getting too hard for him to handle but as he looked at the girl his only thoughts were _Just a little more._

Her breathing got faster as her walls tightened around his fingers. He used his thumb to rub her clit to help her release. She was so close. Kakashi used his left hand to bring her head closer to his and he kissed her. Ino couldn't hold it anymore as she let herself go. She clenched her eyes and moaned into his mouth. Kakashi pulled out of her and Ino fell back on the bed. Sweat glistened down her body and her eyes were half lidded. Her chest was rising up and down trying to catch her breath. Kakashi unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants to reveal his hard erection. He discarded them along with her panties. Seeing Ino so vulnerable made his dick twitch. He grabbed hold of her hips and spun her around. Ino's face was being supported by the purple sheets of her bed. She smirked as she turned her head to view the man who was upright just staring at her. She brought her ass up for him.

" Kakashi fuck me."

It didn't take anything longer for him to grabbed hold of her hips and positioned himself right at her entrance. His slowly slid his tip in and pulled out. Ino had expected him to tease her but as soon as she felt his tip at her entrance again he just shoved himself in her. Ino arched her back and let out a scream. He started thrusting in her and Ino muffled her screams within the sheets. Kakashi sped up his pace. The sounds of sweaty skin slapping each other and Ino's screams filled the room . He would slow down just to slam into her. Ino found his rhythm and went with him. The slapping sounds heightened her scream were beautiful. Kakashi was grunting. Her could feel her walls tighten around him. He pulled his shaft out and with his right hand grab hold of her right leg and flip her around so he could see her eyes that filled with lust and passion on him. He wanted to see her facial features. He wanted her.

Kakashi grabbed her hips yet again and pulled her closer to him also dragging the purple sheets too. His hands held her folded legs apart by her knees. Ino was panting while she looked at him. He shoved himself in her again and Ino's face scrunched up with her moans following. He could only stare as her breasts were bouncing along his thrusting. _She is beautiful._

Kakashi let go of her knees and Ino took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. Kakashi now hovered over her and still kept his rhythm. Ino grabbed onto his shoulders and pierced the skin with her nails. The pain encouraged him to go faster. He was close. He could feel her also coming too. He grabbed onto her right breast and the other still bounced. He grouped it and Ino screamed. Kakashi just kissed her as she released herself. Kakashi then followed.

They were both panting for the loss of breath. Kakashi had his head slumped as he tried to regain some energy. Ino's tired blue eyes just stared at Kakashi.

"I love you Kakashi."

Kakashi picked his head up and just stared at the blonde wide eyed. He processed the 3 words she had said. Kakashi closed his eyes and picked himself up from the bed. Ino picked herself up and just looked at the man in bewilderment. He found his clothes and dressed himself not once stealing a glance at the girl.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why? Why won't you say it?"

Once he zipped his Jonin vest up and pulled up his mask he looked at the blonde.

"I can't afford to get sidetracked."

Ino's eyes widened as he just disappeared throughout the night. The curtains were still majestically blowing as the winds came in. The tears didn't stop. Ino had heard rumors that he wasn't one for commitments from the civilian girls but she never thought she would be the victim to his games. _Why.. Why!_

 **With Kakashi.**

He was now standing in front of the Hokage himself. Naruto just stared at his former teacher with a scroll in his hand.

Kakashi held out his hand to accept the scroll.

Naruto sighed and handed the scroll to him. Kakashi bowed and headed towards the window to head to the main gates. But before he could take another step.

"She loves you, you know." Naruto said looking the paper work in his hands.

"I know she does. She's my Lilac." And he disappeared.

Naruto put the paper down and just stared at the ceiling.

"See you in a year or so."

* * *

Well Chapter is finally finished!

Someone pointed out that I did have a rated M so why not make it detailed. Lol

I made him leave her for purpose reasons to be revealed later.

I hope you guys enjoyed (:

Review


	3. Enter!

So I have been stuck on what to write as for as chapter 3. I didn't want to do too many time skips but I didn't want to add those details of pregnancy. From here on until Kakashi gets back will revolve around this situation first. So there are stories within stories like side missions in games. Ha-ha.

Well Here is the chapter! Enjoy.

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Or One Piece.

* * *

Life went on for Ino. It had been months since Ino has seen or heard from Kakashi. It was a just a week ago when Naruto had summoned her to his office to inform her of his departure. Snow started to decorate the streets of Konoha. The winds blew harshly against the visible skin but it felt amazing. Civilians decorated their houses with lanterns to brighten up the night skies. This was Ino's favorite time of the year. Since it was close to Christmas Ino had closed up the flower shop and took a break from the Interrogation unit and from the hospital. She had to take it easy now since she was 2 months pregnant. _Yes pregnant_.. Ino sighed.

Ino had stepped out the door of her shop and locked it. Finally pleased the winds scratched at her face. Shivering Ino pulled her coat over her belly and tightened the purple scarf around her neck. Now settled she continued her way home. She made footprint along the way and she giggled. As soon as she turned to face forward again she slammed into a hard, muscular chest. Losing her balance she was falling backwards but he grabbed her before she got anywhere near the ground. Regaining her balance and vision she looked up at the man.

"Shikamaru? I'm surprised you're up?" she smirked.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he released her arm.

"Yeah well.. I came to get you.. uh home safely." He was blushing.

Ino couldn't help but smile are the worry wart. Shikamaru finally looked at Ino regardless of the blush that colored his face. His eyes softened for his blonde teammate. Her noticed her blonde hair sticking out of her high ponytail. Thus, reminding him that he had something for her. Shikamaru turned his body to opened his little pouch to pull out a purple knitted hat with a little fluff ball on top. Ino squealed with excitement as she took it from him and put it on her head. As soon as she had it on Ino face lit up with excitement.

"How does it look?" She smiled at him.

"It makes your head look smaller." He smirked.

Ino didn't even take it offensively she just laughed it off. She took a step closer to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go home."

"You mean let's go to my house."

"Yes that's what I meant idiot."

Shikamaru huffed and put his hands in his pockets.

It had been 2 months since Ino came running to Shikamaru's house in tears. Shikamaru being well… _Shikamaru_ didn't know how to handle her crying… _or at all as a matter of fact_. It was when she sat on his couch in green t-shirt that he found out she was pregnant and with Kakashi's baby no less. Since then Shikamaru has been by Ino's side as the male figure that was needed. He knew Kakashi had left on an S Rank mission to the village of the sound and wasn't due for another 2 years. He wasn't about to tell the blonde that. Instead he did the unthinkable he took Ino from her solitude and brought her to his house. With her close by he could feel at peace.

Things went smoothly for a while until Sakura caught wind of the Yamanaka heiress staying at his house. It took 4 hours of explaining and many tears for Sakura to finally comprehend the whole situation. It was then Sakura let every emotion she had held in go. Sakura then smiled and hugged the expecting mother. It was the start of new family to Ino.

Within that month Sakura had been checking on Ino constantly. At Ino's very first appointment while Ino sat on the examination table Sakura was explaining every little thing she had to know. Once Sakura heard sniffling she turned to face Ino with a smile and tears rolling down on her face. Everyone knew that she was happy.

-Time Skip-

It is now March. The flowers were in blossom and the air was sweeter. The streets filled with so much laughter. Ino was now 4 ½ months pregnant at her flower shop doing paperwork much to her demise. Everything was going smoothly. Sakura and Tenten finally talked her into hiring people to tend to the gardens and the store when she was away. As much as it was uncomfortable letting people into her world she gave in and warmed up to her new members.

Sakura came to check up on Ino to bring her to her appointment… _ordered by Shikamaru of course._ As soon as the pinkette stepped into the shop Ino's face brightened like the sun. Oh how she wished she could stay in this mood.

Now at the hospital Ino lied down on her back so Sakura could examine the baby. She had put the blue gel and waited for a couple of minutes. Ino was confused until the shadow user busted through the door panting. He smiled as Sakura signaled him to come in. With everything finally settled they finally got to see the baby.

"Congratulations.. it's a boy"

Ino couldn't help but tear up. It was an exciting moment for her. All Shikamaru could do is hold her hand and help her through it.

-Time Skip-

Before everyone knew Ino was close to her due date. She got everything prepared months before hand. She was no longer living with Shikamaru. She felt lik

e she was invading his space now that the baby was coming but she gave him a key so he can come over whenever he felt like doing so.

The baby's room was decorated beautifully with the help of all of Konoha 11 of course. Then the time finally came.

On July 21, after 5 hours of Labor and Shikamaru's encouragement she finally held the baby that kicked and slept her whole pregnancy.

"Hello Sanji.." Ino cooed "Welcome to the world."

It was a proud day for the village. Ino had an heir to continue on the work the Yamanaka's like she and her father had done. Sanji had a name to live up to. He will surpass the Yamanaka's and the Hatake's.

For just being born he already captured the hearts of many. He was a spitting image of his father. The only difference was his cerulean eyes. Shikamaru took a liking to the kid because he didn't cry. Naruto took the most interest because it was his sensei's blood that ran through Sanji.

When Ino was finally ready to go back to work Naruto was the first to always ask to babysit. It made Ino laugh. Who was she to tell the Hokage no. This was just the beginning to his life. Ino was happy.

Sanji Yamanaka Hatake was here.

* * *

Sanji is here! I had to an introduction to his character. Sanji plays a great part in this story. It is a Ino x Kakashi story but Sanji is also a main character. Ha-ha.

Bruh when is Kakashi coming back!

Anywho Review!


End file.
